


Daughter of the Ancient Wolf

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke, Carver and OC are close friends, F/M, Multi, OC is a MGiT and a mage, OC is also an Elf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Templar Carver Hawke, This Story will end tragically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Ashamaya, or Asha, has always dreamed of an unexplainably large black wolf with several blood red eyes ever since she was a baby (six of them that she knows of at the least) who has always guarded her against the nightmare that is her modern life. So when she finds herself somehow in a world that she believed only to be fiction, the wolf becomes even more protective and starts teaching her to control her vast powers while reluctantly allowing her to also learn from the Circle mages.Solas has watched over Ashamaya since she was just a baby. He has always cared for and loved her as a father would his child, because well...she IS. She is his daughter, and it is his biggest regret that he cannot do more for her because of his own actions. But when she comes to Thedas he takes it upon himself to teach her how to guard herself against the demons of the Fade and teaches her to better use her magic. When he meets her ten years after she arrives in Thedas, he is proud of her yet also filled with sorrow for the fact that he may also endanger her life for he cannot stop what is soon to be done.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (1/7/19) Quick note: this story DOES have several themes and they are listed now:  
> 1) Solas and Ashamaya theme(s): On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter (when Solas is as the wolf); I Will Always Love You by Andrew Haym & Morten Malvik ft. Alexa Ray (When he is as an Elven man)  
> 2)Cullen and Ashamaya theme: A Dream Worth Keeping by Sheena Easton (from the movie FernGully)
> 
> (1/30/19) Note: I just realized I forgot to mention that the Characters themselves have themes so here they are listed (others will be listed eventually):  
> 1) Ashamaya: Children of Time by End of Silence (YT link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuwOOeY_xY0)  
> 2) Cullen: The Lion of Ferelden by Suzanne van Pelt (YT link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oA-OvP3vME)  
> 3) Solas: Solas Theme Extended (YT link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Agz8AQhfHZI&t=199s )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...I really need to update other stories but my brain is working at a million miles per hour and wasn't helped by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVN1B-tUpgs 
> 
> So have a fic where the OC is Solas's daughter but doesn't know it because feels.

_"Why do you weep, little wolfling?" The ever-present and familiar voice of the creature inquired as the one it protected lifted her head from her arms with tears streaking down her cheeks and looked up into six pairs of curious blood red eyes that were set into a lupine face._

_"I am crying because...all those who I believed to be my friends... have proven themselves to not be..." She looked down towards her knees as the tears stung her eyes once more. "I feel alone in this world..."_

_"But you are not. You have me."_

_"I know. But the only time I am able to see you...is in my dreams when I am sleeping. The waking world... I am alone..." She told him as he moved to lay down and curled around her._

_"My offer still stands, little wolfling," He told her as she found herself automatically leaning against him. "I can bring you to my world. Teach you the ways of Old. Protect you and guide you more so then what I can now."_

_Her hand went to his shoulder as his head turned so he could look at her as she pet the soft ebony colored fur that she so dearly loved. "Let me think on it some more, at least until tomorrow night?" She inquired as he nodded._

_"Very well, little wolfling, tomorrow I will ask again." He promised as she continued to pet along his dark fur._

_"Will you tell me another one of your stories?" She asked of him as he thought for a moment._

_"I have told you all I can, wolfling."_

_"I don't mind repeated stories."_

_"Very well..." She snuggled close to him as he began a story. But soon he stopped and she opened her eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_"Someone has broken into your home. You must awaken, Ashamaya!"_ The moment those words came from him, the young woman's eyes snapped open and she looked around and listened only to discover that the wolf was right. Careful to make no sound, Ashamaya slowly stood and began to head towards her closet but stopped in front of the large mirror the moment the footsteps drew nearer to her bedroom door.  _"Forgive me, little wolfling."_ She heard the voice of the wolf before she felt arms wrap around her and yank her back towards the mirror where instead of breaking the glass, she phased right through it.


	2. One

She heard voices but couldn't exactly make out what they were saying nor could she find the strength to force her eyes open so she could look around, but she could feel someone lifting her up off the sandy grown and into the arms. As she started to fade back out of the conscious world, she heard the wolf's voice once more as he begged her for forgiveness,  _"forgive me...wolfling. But I had to do it..."_ She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but as she awoke slowly sometime later, the voices she had heard before began to finally make sense though they were still a bit muffled. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a room surrounding her and could hear arguing outside of the door but soon she was distracted as a young woman with almost golden colored eyes and hair as black as a starless night, came over to her. 

"You're awake! Mother and I were so worried that you wouldn't wake up." 

"Where...?" Ashamaya tried to sit up and found the young woman helping her.

"Right now in Lothering," She told her as Ashamaya frowned. Before she could say anything the door opened and both turned to see a man come walking in with what appeared to be his mother and brother. Looking between the three with the same dark hair and golden eyes, Ashamaya could venture a wild guess and say that the three younger people were most likely siblings and that the elder woman with greyish-white hair was their mother. 

"Good to see our guest is awake, but we can do introductions later. Right now I need to warn you that we need to get moving," the oldest of the two young men, who honestly looked only a few years older if not right around her age spoke. “Do you think you can keep up?” He asked of Ashamaya.

"I..." Ashamaya wasn't sure what he meant but then the young woman spoke for her. 

"She should be fine too," She turned to Ashamaya. "I promise we will explain it all on the way." She told Ashamaya who nodded before both the young woman and her eldest brother helped her to stand up. 

"I'll be damned," The eldest said as Ashamaya looked to him. "You're a mage too!"

"Great," the younger man frowned. 

"Carver hush!" His mother snapped, "May we have your name, young elf?"

 _Elf? I'm an Elf?_ "Of course, my name is Ashamaya, but I am often called Asha or, very rarely, Ash." The woman nodded then.

"Well Ashamaya, I am Leandra, and these are my children. "My eldest, Garrett Hawke," she motioned towards her eldest son who looked at her and smiled before snatching up a couple of staves and throwing his brother a sword which the younger man caught easily. "And my twin babies, Carver and Bethany Hawke." Carver looked her over now and suddenly found himself unable to speak as his golden eyes met her own sapphire colored one. 

"H...hi..." he struggled to get out as Ashamaya smiled towards him. 

"Hi." 

Then the one who had been helping her earlier, Bethany, teased her twin brother, "I think Carver likes you," She giggled while Carver tried denying it while a blush became apparent. 

"Now that introductions are over," Garrett started as they all turned to him, "Let's head out of here before the darkspawn start swarming?" He inquired as his family members nodded. Turning to Ashamaya he studied her for a moment, "Come with us?"

"I really don't have anywhere else to go, so sure." Garrett smiled at her and, following him out of the room, she followed the family out of the room and followed them out of the house and together Ashamaya and the family left Lothering behind.

****

Ashamaya looked around as they stopped for a while to rest and catch their breaths. As her eyes scanned continuously, Asha realized that what would have once been impenetrable darkness to her formerly human eyes, was grey to her now elven ones. She then focused on her hearing and discovered that her sense of hearing was sharper than ever before. So much so that she heard Garrett walking up before she saw him, "Asha?"

"Yes?" Asha turned towards the Eldest of the Hawke children and met his golden eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She nodded as she looked over towards him, "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering, Are you Dalish?"

 _He thinks I'm a Dalish elf?_ "No, unless my father was."

"You don't know?"

"How can I? I barely know who my mother was." She could see that he felt guilty about having asked that question and sighed. "She died when I was very young, the only things I have from her is my name and this," Asha removed something from under her shirt and showed an amulet with a wolf on it that was howling to the two moons behind it. 

Garrett moved closer, "May I see it?"

"Of course," She told him as she removed it from around her neck and allowed him to take the amulet from her hand. Soon he handed it back and motioned for her to sit with the rest of his family and she joined them though she was ever tense as she listened for any sounds of someone or something approaching. After a bit they started out again but Asha felt as if something, or someone, was watching her every move and it set her on edge. 


	3. Two

Asha shivered as they approached the place where the Hawkes and she would soon be separate. She felt an arm wrap around her and looked to see Carver having scooted closer and decided to allow herself to lean into him. Looking around the area she and the Hawkes were in she could see that everyone was miserable as could be, but none more so then Leandra, the Hawke brothers and the woman who Asha only knew as Aveline Vallen the widow of a man who Asha had not really recognized outside of the fact that unlike Aveline the man had worn a strange armor with a flaming sword upon his breastplate, a symbol she would soon become very very familiar with (or rather was already familiar with but just had no recollection of what it stood for as her mind was busy with other things, such as how to stay alive). _“Carver?”_ She whispered, catching only his attention as his golden eyes turned towards her. 

“Yes?” 

“Where are we headed again?” 

“Kirkwall, where my uncle is living. Why?” 

“I’m just...afraid...” 

She could feel him tense up at that, “Why?” 

“I have nowhere to go and no living family...” she managed as she felt her eyes drooping. 

He pulled her closer to him and frowned, “Stay with us, then.” He told her softly as she closed her eyes. Dropping his voice even further he leaned in to whisper, _“Garrett can teach you to keep your magic hidden and to use it properly,”_ He told her as she snuggled closer. 

“Get some rest, darling,” Leandra spoke seeing how Asha was fighting sleep. “You need it after last night.” 

Aveline looked over towards Asha now and frowned, “She’s right Asha, you need to rest. I’ll keep an eye out while you sleep.” Asha nodded towards the woman, felt Carver pull her a bit closer and allowed herself to fall asleep, only to be met with the wolf whose eyes held sorrow. 

 _"What's the matter?"_ _She asked as he looked her over._

 _"I did not mean to bring you here, Wolfling."_ _He told her with his sadness sounding clear in his voice._ _"I have doomed you..."_

_"How?"_

_"There are humans out there, Templars as they are called, who seek mages out and lock them away in places called Circles."_

_"Is that bad?"_

_"Yes. In this world, those with magic are seen as cursed and therefore are feared. Once in the Circle, you would never be allowed to leave without an escort of Templars. Never allowed to have a family. It is a living death and you must never reveal your power."_

_"And what if I accidently reveal myself?"_

_"Then run. Flee away from them. Do not allow yourself to be caught."_

_"And what if I am caught while on the run?"_

_His ears folded back and his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs, "Then I will see to it you are freed," he snarled out before feeling a hand on his cheek, causing him to look at her with bewilderment._

_"I will try to not let myself be caught or to reveal myself," She told him, "I will only use my magic if it is ever truly needed but I cannot promise that I won't end up doing something stupid." What she didn't realize was that here in about a year or so, she would do exactly that. Reveal herself as a mage to a_ _**Templar**_.

_"I don't expect you too, Wolfling."  Then an idea struck him. "Wolfling, I will teach you something now that may one day be needed."_

_She looked up at him with curiosity. "What is it?"_

_He smiled inwardly at that, she was always eager to learn something from him and it pleased him greatly to know that. But he also knew that if she knew the truth about him, she_ wouldn't _be so eager to learn. "It is..."_

****

Asha watched as the Hawke family was reunited with their mother's brother, and wondered what she should do until Leandra introduced Asha to the man. "And this is Asha." 

Asha looked to the man who was heavily frowning. "A knife-ear," She bit her tongue at that and tasted a bit of blood but what he said next all but had her decking the man. "What is she? A servant?" At the visible bristling she had, she was ready to give him the tongue thrashing of a lifetime but wasn't able to as both Garrett and Carver stepped between her and the man, _BOTH_ looking as visibly pissed off as her. 

Garrett spoke up then, "Asha is not a servant." 

"She is our friend!" Carver defended as Asha looked between the two brothers. She was both shocked and surprisingly pleased that they saw her as a friend.

"But she's a-!"

Garrett stepped forward then, "She **_HAS_** a name and **_ASHA_** is a **_FRIEND,_** " He snarled dangerously as Asha watched with unfiltered surprise. Leandra was swift to jump in however and stopped the coming fight **_before_** it could start.

"Gamlen," She frowned heavily, "Asha is a friend and that's how she is to be treated." 

"Fine." the older man, Gamlen, huffed with irritation. "But she will need to do something than just sit around in _MY_ house."

 _"Of that, you won't have to worry..."_ Asha didn't plan on spending too many of her waking moments around him if she could help it. But then again she **_HAD_** played the Dragon Age games, or rather had played Origins and Dragon Age 2 and had just bought Inquisition but hadn't been able to play it before the night she was dragged into her mirror, but that didn't mean she didn't know about Gamlen and was now glad to have both Hawke brothers on her side. After a way to get them into the city was found (much to both Asha's and Aveline's distastes as it hadn't been a way either of them had approved but it had worked anyway), but none of that would compare with what would happen while Garrett Hawke was away into the deep roads a year later when Asha pulled what she liked to call a "stupid" in front of none other than a familiar blonde haired man who was also the Knight-Captain of the Templars in the place known as "The Gallows". The "Stupid" she would pull? Allowing him to touch her to help her up after they fought off some rabid wild dogs.

"You're a mage!" He yelped out as she froze. 

 _SHIT!_ Before she could say anything (or even run) a loud snap sounded and _BOTH_ froze with the same look of "what the fuck was that" crossing their face before they slowly turned from each other to see a rather large bear (that was, thankfully, NOT rabid) lumbering towards them. "Oh...shit..." Was all Asha said before pulling away from the Knight-Captain. Leaping up, Asha swiftly cast a fireball which hit the creature and which distracted it and burned the ground around it giving her enough time to look at the Knight-Captain and snarl at him, "Run!" She then proceeded to race forward and cast spell after spell trying to weaken then bear, which worked until it reared back onto its hind legs and suddenly swiped at her, causing her to go flying backward and she hit the ground with a yelp. As she made to try and get up, she heard the creature roar and looked up to see it charging in her direction only to stop dead in its tracks as the Knight-Captain suddenly appeared and slammed his sword into, and through, its head. Of course, the bear rolled a bit but stopped  just a few feet away from Asha; groaning as she forced herself to stand (of which she was only successful at getting herself to her knees), she heard the Knight-Captain speak up with some concern in his voice (which she could tell he was trying to hide but was failing miserably). 

"Let me help you," he offered as she used her own hand to shove away his hands. 

"I don't need your help!" She snarled as she finally managed to stand, albeit on shaky legs as she finally realized that the bear had gotten a pretty good swipe in on her. Feeling something warm running down her side, she put a hand on it and when she pulled it away, she was surprised to find that the bear had clawed open her side and that she was looking at her own blood. "Shit..." She managed as she clenched her jaws together as the rush of pain suddenly slammed into her like a fully loaded semi going at a speed not recommended for big trucks. As the rush of Bloodloss hit her, she found herself becoming dizzy and began to stumble; but before she could hit the ground, she felt the Knight-Captain catch her and she pulled away from him to lean against a tree. She could see that he looked shocked at the fact that she was pulling away from him and growled at him, _"Do. **NOT**. Touch. Me."_ She managed as black spots started filling her vision. 

"Please, let me help you." Now he really was concerned as she was losing _a lot_ of blood, and he knew that if she lost any more she would likely die. 

"You really want to help me?" She inquired as he nodded. "Fine. Put pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding," She instructed him as she tore a spare shirt from her bag and handed it to him to press upon the wound. AS she as she felt the stinging sensation of the shirt upon the wounds she hissed in a breath; once he deemed the bleeding stopped, or at least slowed, Asha focused some of her fire magic onto her hand and cauterized the wounds much to his protest which in turn had her snapping at him. "Well unless you have some bandages,  _TEMPLAR_ , this is the next best thing!" She growled as she struggled to stand upright.  _Great...I just pulled a stupid... He knows I'm a mage which means I will need to ru-!_ Suddenly a voice called out and both Asha and the Knight-Captain looked to see Carver and several other Templars coming up. She saw the worried look Carver shot at her upon seeing the dead bear and the blood on both her and the Knight-Captain. 

"Asha!" Carver raced to her side as she looked to see that he was in the armor of the Templar Order. 

"Carver..." She managed before suddenly collapsing into unconsciousness due to how much blood she had lost. 

"ASHA!" Carver looked towards the Knight-Captain who spoke. 

"I need to get her to the healers in the Gallows! She has lost a lot of blood. Do something about that bear corpse!"

"Knight-Captain Cullen?" 

"NOW!" Cullen snapped as he lifted Asha up into his arms and began walking away with her while Carver watched worriedly before doing what he had been commanded to do with the others. Cullen, however, snuck a look at Asha and despite everything in his mind screaming at him that she was very much a dangerous woman not only due to the fact that she was a mage but also because she didn't seem the type that would last very long in the Gallows. But then again, there was a part of him that felt a pull to her and it wasn't because of the way the thing he took was drawn to her magic. Returning his gaze to focus ahead of himself, Cullen silently prayed he would make it in time for her to be treated though he knew it would also mean that she would not ever leave the Gallows again.  _Please stay with me, until I can get you to a healer..._ He silently begged her as he walked.


	4. Three

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, or where she even was. All she could really remember was the pain and someone carrying her somewhere. Suddenly she heard someone calling out to her and looked around but only saw a strange place surrounding her.  _I don't recognize this place... Where am I?_  She wondered as she looked around. 

 _"Asha..."_ The voice that called out to her sounded familiar yet she couldn't place from where for a moment until it sounded louder and closer. "Asha..."

"Garrett?" She called out as she looked around for him, then she realized the voice was female, not male, and frowned. "Hello?" She called out as she followed the sound of the voice, all while not realizing that she had somehow called out to Carver who was equally confused as she was about the person singing, but then again he was just confused as of too where exactly he was. 

"Asha!" He called out causing her to stop and look at him. 

"Carver?" She tilted her head upon seeing him running up to her. 

"Where are we?" He asked as she looked around.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even know-!" Suddenly they heard the voice again and both turned to see a woman walking towards them. "MOTHER?!" Asha gasped as Carver looked from the woman to her, but the woman ignored them and passed by them causing both to follow her as a little girl popped out from behind a tree. 

 _"BOO!"_ The girl giggled as Asha recognized herself. 

 _"There you are, Asha!"_ The woman, her mother, laughed as the younger version of Asha tugged on her mother's skirts. 

_"Mommy! There is a wisp!"_

_"Is there? What color is it?"_ Asha watched as her mother knelt and smiled at her younger self.

_"It was green and white!"_

_"Was it?!"_

_"Yeah! It was nice and was playing with me!"_

_"Really? What game did you two play?"_

_"First we played hide and seek. Then we played chase..."_ The younger version of Asha continued on and on and suddenly Asha felt a longing for those days of unknowing innocence. 

"Asha?" Carver turned to her to see that she had tears in her eyes, "Is that...you and your mother?"

"Yes..." Asha nodded without taking her eyes off the scene before her. 

"Why do you look human as a child?"

"Because... where I am from...elves don't exist..." She felt a lump form in her throat. But then her mother began to sing as her younger self turned and ran off to find the "wisp". Asha and Carver watched as the woman turned towards them and saw her smiling as she sang Asha's favorite song. Upon finishing the woman had happy tears in her eyes and turned away with some words that almost broke Asha's heart.

 _"I'm so proud of you my baby girl... and now you are home, where you should have been all along..."_  

Asha opened her mouth to say something but found that no words came. Then a single word escaped her as she rushed forward only to be stopped by Carver. "MOTHER!" but both watched as the woman vanished and Asha felt Carver pull her close to him as she buried her head into his shirt to cry. 

"We can talk later," he said softly as she finally came around and deciding now would be a good time to change the subject. and they spoke on how she had been injured, he called her stupid for it and she only smiled sheepishly in response, but eventually, they were able to awaken.

****

When Asha finally awoke it was not without feeling as if she had been set on fire and a small, and very pained, whimper escaped her as her side suddenly felt as if it had been shredded. “She’s awake!” A familiar voice called out but with as much pain as she was in, her brain couldn't properly function enough to put a name to the face or even make out the face as her vision blurred with unshed tears as the pain grew to intolerable levels. “Asha! Stay awake!” The voice held command to it and part of her wondered who it was that was ordering her around. “Don’t you dare fall asleep _mage_.” The voice snarled as she opened her eyes (which she was not even aware of having closed) once more and was finally, finally, able to focus on who was snapping commands at her, and looking in the direction of the voice, she spotted the Knight-Captain sitting down next to the bed and leaning towards her. Looking into his golden eyes, she could see a small form of concern there but before she could ask him where she was he answered the unasked question. "You are in the Gallows," He told her as she watched him, "It was the only place I could think of to bring you since Ser Carver's brother is still away." Asha wanted to groan but the sudden sharp stab of pain she felt wouldn't let her though she did close her eyes with a look upon her face which caused him to call out for the healers who came rushing. Feeling their magic rush through her as it went seeking out the source of her pain, Once it was found (and healed) Asha was allowed to fall back into sleep, though it was fitful at best due to a strange dream (which was normal for her) that she was having of Garrett Hawke being a mage who used Blood Magic instead of the normal magic that she was used to seeing him use. Once she was deemed “healthy” once more, she had some of her blood taken (which was honestly a bit surprising in how gentle the Templars were in taking it) and put in a flask so they could find her if she ever dared to try and escape the Circle (to which she had responded with a shrug and a simple “okay”, shocking the shit out of both Cullen and the Knight-Commander as they hadn’t expected THAT type of reaction from someone like her).

Now sitting in library as she “studied” the non-forbidden schools of magic (meaning the magics that did not involve blood magic as the Wolf had made her swear to never use it and she had agreed as Blood Magic creeped her out anyway), she suddenly felt as if something was off and tilted her head to listen. She heard voices snapping back and forth at each other, swore one of those voices belong to the Knight-Captain (of whom she was not really inclined to speak to as she had no reason to) and had just returned to reading when she decided that she was just too distracted to read, and by distracted it was meant that she was lonely and sad and the combination of those two things was never good as it often led her into overthinking and thus would lead her into spiraling depression. That and she was tired as the night before she had been unable to really get any sleep because of her nightmares of Garrett being a blood mage. “Asha?” Cullen’s voice caught her attention and she looked over at him to see both him and Carver watching her.

“Knight-Captain. Carver.” She greeted the two men tiredly before she passed by them leaving both confused as of to why she wasn’t in her usual calm mood or smiling. Reaching her room, she found her bed and lay down thinking to just stare up at the ceiling for a few moments but it was apparent that her body had another thought entirely and she found herself sitting in the fade and just barely missed the soft footsteps of the giant wolf who protected her and loved her. 

“ _Why are you weeping, little wolfling?” His velvety voice inquired as he wrapped his body around her protectively while laying down._

_“Nightmares of a friend. I...” she trailed off as the great wolf’s right ear flicked back._

_“Tell me, wolfling, so that I may find the demons responsible for your tired and saddened state,” he nuzzled her as gently as possible and she buried her face into his shoulder._

_“I cannot sleep because the nightmare involves a man I am friends with. A mage as well, who...I fear that this nightmare may be right. It shows me...it shows him using blood magic,” The wolf growled low, and she huddled closer to his dark fur, “The man...my friend...he promised me that he would never use blood magic...he swore to me he wouldn’t yet this nightmare tries to tell me otherwise.”_

_The great wolf’s six eyes narrowed and his jaw parted as he snarled. “Describe him to me so that I may find this man. I will not harm him, wolfling, I merely wish to see if he is keeping to his oath to you,” Asha looked up and met a pair of the six eyes and described Garrett Hawke to the wolf who listened attentively. “Once you are in better dreams, I will find this man and I will watch him for several days. If I find that he has broken his oath I will stalk him and-!”_

_“Please don’t hurt him!” Asha looked up with pleading eyes. “Even...Even if he has become a blood mage...I still...owe him my life... If...if it wasn’t for him... I don’t know where I would be right now.” She looked away from the wolf who sighed and folded his ears back before nuzzling her cheek and, somehow managing, lifted her chin with the back of his paw, causing her to look at him again._

_“I will not hurt him. But I will make it impossible for him to find you here. This is my oath to you, Wolfling.”_

_“Thank you,” Asha nodded as she snuggled close to him again._

_“Now, Wolfling, it is time for you to dream.” The wolf curled around her, and like a pup with its mother, Asha closed her eyes before opening them again to find herself within a dream where she was unknowingly being watched by that same wolf, only this time he stood not as a beast but an elven man with sad blue eyes. “Ashamaya...” he watched her as unshed tears stung his eyes. How badly he wanted to reveal himself. How badly he wanted to take her in his arms. But, he couldn’t. Not yet anyway. All he could do was watch her from afar and yearn for what he should have had long ago with her. “How much you look like your mother to me.” He whispered before turning and leaving her to her slumber. “I love you...my beautiful daughter...”_


	5. Four

A few months later Asha awoke with a sudden start as someone knocked on the door. Rubbing her eyes she called out for the person to enter (apparently this was the only circle that she knew of where privacy was a respected thing by both Templars and Mages and was a place where everyone actually  _ **knocked**_ before the entering into a room). Sitting up, she blinked away sleep to look up and see none other then Carver walking in. “Morning.” He smiled as she yawned. 

“Need something?” She inquired as she managed to look at him as he continued to smile. 

“No. Only to tell you that today is the day that all mages, which there are surprisingly few of you despite the fact that this is a pretty big circle, are being allowed out into the main area of the Gallows today.” 

“Won’t be that way much longer from what I’ve been hearing and okay.” She nodded towards Carver who seemed to sense that something was wrong and chanced a glance at the door before speaking in a low voice.

“Asha, what’s going on? You look like you haven’t had a good nights sleep in two nights.” 

“Its nothing Carver, just...a bad dream...” she told him quietly as he frowned but he knew when not to push his luck and knew that she would tell him what was bothering her in time. Yet as he left the room with the promise to fetch her to lead her outside once she was ready, Asha couldn’t help but stare outside her window for a moment. Her dreams had been getting stranger without the Red-eyed Wolf there to guard them, but what was even odder about them was the fact that another Wolf (this one with sparkling, gentle blue eyes and fur white as snow) had come forth to guard her dreams but for the life of her, Asha did not recognize this new Wolf who was motherly towards her but the conversation this new Wolf and Asha had woken just moment before had been interesting one. 

_Asha stood studying this large White Wolf who watched her carefully. “Who are you?” Asha demanded as the Wolf regarded her with a tender gaze._

_“I am the one who should have been guarding you all this time.” The White Wolf replied sadly._

_“My guardian is the Black Wolf with many Red eyes.”_

_“I know this, young one, and it should have never been him. But you always were more like him, even from your birth.” The White Wolf closed her eyes. “It will be a tragedy the day you two finally and truly meet. A tragedy I wish could be avoided but alas cannot be. For you are a Fade-Walker, like us both.”_

_“Do you know him?”_

_“I knew him once... many years ago. Before you were born. He has lived a very long time, as have I...” The White Wolf’s fur moved in some kind of unfelt breeze. “I loved him dearly once, but he made a tragic mistake but so too did I...” The White Wolf closed her eyes for a moment before she looked towards Asha. “Maybe you, young wolf, can stop him before it is too late.”_

_“I dont understand! What are you talking about?”_

_“You will see...in time...”_

Asha shivered as she remembered the White Wolf’s words fading away as she had woken. Asha wanted that White Wolf to leave her alone, she wanted the Dark Wolf with Red-eyes to come back and guard her once more. To tell her the stories of his people, or rather _THEIR_ people (as he had informed her she had been truthfully born of the Ancient Elven Bloodlines) she corrected herself as she also found herself absentmindedly rubbing a tip of one of her pointed ears, but she just wanted her Guardian Wolf to return so she could bury her face into his fur and let him curl protectively around her. But he was away doing something at this moment but had sworn to return as soon as he was able. Shaking her head, Asha dressed for the day and went to go get breakfast but upon her return to her room, she noted that something lay on her bed and was about the size of a pocket picture. Looking around in wonder who could have left it, she went over and picket it up to see a painted image of her and her mother along with a strange looking young elven man who she immediately presumed was her father due to the fact that he shared several of the features that she had even now as a grown woman. Frowing as she studied him closer, she noted his dark brown hair was tied back into what seemed to be dreadlocks with the sides of his head shaved (as well as having what looked to be some kind of bone upon his forehead but she couldn’t be sure) and he, for all intents and purposes, looked so happy as he smiled down proudly (tears in his eyes) at a infant Ashamaya as if in complete disbelief that he had helped create her and now, as Asha studied the painting closer, she noticed that she shared this elven man’s blue eyes and was smiling back up at him with such a joyful look as she reached up towards him while her mother, who look like an elven woman now, smiled tenderly towards Asha. Secretly this little picture reminded Asha of the scene in one of her favorite movies, more specifically The Lion King, where simba was resting nestled in his mother’s protective arms  while his father looked on with pride. Looking back at the man in the picture Asha ran her finger along his face and whispered something only heard by her, “ _Who are you and why do you seem so...familiar?”_ She wondered to herself before shaking her head and tucking the picture away in one of the “hidden” pockets she had in her robes and just as she turned to leave, Carver came walking up. 

“Ready?” He inquired as she nodded and followed him outside, where she spent the better part of the day enjoying the warmth of the sun.

**** 

“I heard her Harrowing is today!” A voice whispered a week and a half later as Asha wondered why they thought it was any of that person’s business what today was for Asha. 

“I doubt she will even make it through, I mean just look at her!”

“Ignore them,” Cullen’s voice sounded as she sighed.

“Wish I could...” Asha grumbled, “I never understood why gossips exist or why they think they have to have their nose in everyone else’s business.”  

Cullen gave her a sympathic smile then, “I feel the same but regardless, they do and there’s not much we can do about it.” He told her as she sighed in resignation. He was far from being friends with her but he had found that compared to most other mages, Asha had alot of viewpoints that made her standout and so she was less likely to have friends thus she was alot easier to deal with as her high level of intelligence was another reason she avoided people altogether if she could. He swore she grumbled something about gossips being about as intelligent as a rock and fought back a laugh. They soon parted ways at the chamber that served for a mage’s “Harrowing” and watched as she went in while putting on a brave face but he could clearly tell she was scared shitless, but later in the day he saw Carver carrying her out of the chamber and towards her room where he would be keeping an eye on her for a while longer. She was still cleanly passed out and Cullen was amazed at how smoothly her Harrowing had gone once he was told how quick it had transpired but things like that often exhausted a mage and thus he figured Asha would be out like a candle’s light for the rest of the day and well into the morning. Once Cullen went to bed that night, however, he found himself pulled into the Fade and not into one of his usual nightmares either. No, he had been pulled into the Fade by Asha which he figured was likely purely by accident until he saw her in a state of distress that he found highly unusual for her until he saw the reason why: Demons.

_As he scrambled through his thoughts on what to do (reason for that being as he immediately identified her now as a Dreamer) that didn’t involve awaken her or shutting her off from the Fade (as that had proven in the past to be a very dangerous thing to do to mages who were Dreamers), he soon settled for rushing forward but as he was preparing to do that to protect her, an enraged howl sounded out of the blue and suddenly a monsterous sized ebony wolf came from out of nowhere and started attacking the demons as Asha curled up into a ball and was shivering endlessly with her hands over her ears and whimpering incoherent words. Cullen watched the wolf make short work of the demons before turning to him, revealing six blood red eyes, and growled low before turning to Asha and curled around her while whispering sweet and gentle words while she buried herself into his fur._

_“_ _I am here, Wolfling... hush...all is well. You are safe once more.” The Wolf told Asha as she continued to shiver._

_“I...I...”_

_“shh, shh,” the wolf comforted her softly before humming a gentle song which soon had her calming down._

_“Why did the put me through that horrible thing?!” She cried while Cullen listened._

_“Because they fear your abilites. The fear what they do not understand, and believe that their “test” will be the best way to protect themselves and you,” The Wolf told her as Asha sobbed into his shoulder._

_“But...I know how to protect myself...I learned from you...and...I...”_

_“Hush, little Wolfling, I know,” He rubbed his muzzle against her back in a fatherly way. “Still your tears, Wolfling. They only do that once. You will never have to go through it again.” He promised as his eyes landed on Cullen and suddenly it was as if only Cullen could hear the Wolf. “Speak of my child’s ability to none,” He threatened with fangs baring, “For if you do, I will see to it that Nightmares...” he snarled now, “won’t be the only thing you deal with..._ **Templar** _.” He snarled once more before forcing Cullen awake while he returned his attentions to a distressed Asha._


	6. Five

Cullen awoke with a start, not only from being forcefully awakened by some unknown force but also from the fact that his very life had just very likely been threatened by a rather monstrous sized wolf that he figured would be best not to piss off. But even as he lay in his bed, Cullen felt the sudden sensation of what he now knew about Asha creep over him and it turned his stomach to only now truly recognize it. She was a Fade-walker, or rather to him, A Dreamer. And those kinds of mages were especially dangerous given their natural affinity for the Fade and how likely they were to fall prey to demons or barely make it into adulthood. Thinking it over Cullen realized that Asha had stated she was twentyish years old, he couldn’t really remember how old she was at that moment, but another part that almost scared  _him_ shitless (as he realized what she was) was the fact that it was very likely that Asha would not make it to see her thirtieth birthday if she was truly a Dreamer as it was truly well known that Dreamers never lived a long full life. Suddenly a part of him wondered why he cared so much, she was a mage and he was a Templar who was duty bound to slay her if she fell to the demons or became a blood mage. Yet, as he remembered, he did owe her his life almost twice over now, once because of the Wild dogs and the second one because of the bear, though now that he thought of it the life he owed her for the bear had likely been repaid since he had saved _HER_ from its charging form. Then it struck him. She had saved him from the wild dogs, and he had saved her from the bear and he sighed as he realized that she actually owed _HIM_ her very life for rushing her here to the Gallows; frowning as he thought that over, he sat up and rubbed his face. Standing, Cullen prepared for the day but a wandering thought had him stop for a moment as he realized just how old Asha was. _She was twenty-one._ She was as old as him and her birthday was coming up very quickly or was it? Deciding that Carver was likely his best lead to when Asha’s birthday is, Cullen finished preparing for the day and went to see if he could eavesdrop on Carver’s morning conversation with Asha and was pleased to discover that he was successful this morning as he spotted the two in the dining hall. 

“Asha!” Carver smiled the moment Asha walked into the hall. 

“Carver!” She smiled in return as she walked over to towards him. 

“My brother’s been asking what you want for your birthday.” 

“Why is he asking when he doesn’t even know when it..." Cullen noted that it took her a moment, "Carver did you tell him?!” 

Carver flinched, “I...kinda...Mom asked and he must have overheard...” Asha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before muttering something that had Carver responding and earning himself a look that should have killed him on the spot, "If looks could kill."

"I'm sure you would have already been dead ten times over by now," She shot back with a smile.

"I'm sure I would have too. Bethany was known to give me some dark looks."

"I'm sure you deserved it a lot of the time," She fired back as Carver went to say something but thought better of it and shrugged. 

"Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?"

Asha shrugged, "Nothing that I can think of so... surprise me," With that, she walked away and Carver sighed before turning and looking towards Cullen and mouthed to him that Asha's birthday was the thirtieth of Kingsway, which was swiftly approaching, then Carver turned and followed after Asha to get his own food. Cullen spent the day wondering why the Hawke siblings cared so much about Asha but as Cullen went to bed and fell asleep another dream he was not expecting appeared and he decided to watch this one to try and figure it out.

_Asha was walking towards a more mature version of Cullen, but he also noted that she looked tired, as if she was world-weary and worn out from everything. "Cullen..." She managed as the older Cullen turned to look at her._

_"Asha? What are you doing out here? We have been looking for you everywhere!" He told her with relief sounding clear in his voice as she smiled wearily (and now that he was able to look closer, Cullen noted that Asha had been crying), "Asha..." The older Cullen reached out and touched her cheek gingerly as if afraid that she would break if he touched her, "What happened between Solas and you?"  he inquired softly as she looked ready to start crying again._

_"He..." She closed her eyes and looked away. She was reluctant at first to speak, but with some more gentle coaxing from the older version of Cullen, she told him what had transpired between her and the one named "Solas" and both versions of Cullen were highly upset at what he (or rather they) learned at that moment. But the Younger version of Cullen watched as his older self pulled Asha close and watched as she buried her face into the fur mantle around his shoulders._

_“It’s alright, Love,” The older Cullen told Asha who was now crying._

Cullen awoke with wonder. _What could have caused me to start a relationship with Asha?_ Cullen could not fathom how or why he would start a relationship with Asha who was, for all intents and purposes, a **_MAGE_**. But the answer to his question would come in time. 

****

Asha sat on her bed as she felt tears pricking her eyes. Another birthday of hers was soon to come and go and her mother wouldn't be there to celebrate it with her, nor would whoever her father was. Closing her eyes she hummed a tune to herself before she began to sing it, " _Something waits within the shadows, like an army in the night. Lock the doors and board the windows. Oh, oh. A storm is comin', That you can't escape, Tears are fallin' like blood and rain. Thunder's shaking and it's gonna break. A storm is comin' that you can't escape. Tears are falling' from the darkness, feel them crash upon your skin. Look for shelter, you won't find it. No, no..._ " Looking out her window she felt a sudden prick of something as a shiver wracked her body. "A storm is comin'... and there will be no escaping it," She said softly as she watched the already dark horizon grow darker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know, but Next one is a "major" time skip by a few years.  
> Song Asha is singing is called _A Storm is Comin_ (YT link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU4J17q8lsg)


	7. Six

Some years later found Asha in the garden tending to the herbs and was busy selecting a few for several batches of poultices, salves, and potions and was rather enjoying the calming and peaceful energies of the “garden” as this was really the only time (when she was awake) when she was left alone. But as she tended to the plants a song decided to creep up on her and absentmindedly she began to hum the tune to herself while not realizing that the Templars who patrolled around the garden had stopped to listen as she began to sing the song. Hell, even some of the other mages had stopped in what they were doing temporarily to listen to her voice as she sang; but it was three templars in particular who stopped to listen, with all three turning in her direction and they just listened. Those three templars were, of course, Carver, Cullen and the Knight-Commander (who had yet to hear Asha sing) who was known as Meredith. None of those listening understood what she was singing but if anyone (Cullen and Carver in particular) had to make a guess, they would most likely say that it was probably a song her mother had sung to her as a little girl. Yet as Carver listened he felt the urge to ask her where she had learned the song and if she knew anymore overcome him but kept still upon noting that Cullen and Meredith were also listening to Ashamaya. Cullen, for his part, felt as if the song was almost Fereldan in its nature but mentally shook that thought away as Asha began to sing another song, this one softer in its nature. And this one he paid special attention to as this one made him feel as if she was praying in some sense of the word. Praying for what, he couldn’t be certain, but he felt almost as if he were an unwelcome visitor at that moment, before long she returned to humming and he looked to Meredith who was studying Ashamaya carefully, yet Asha was completely unfazed by Meredith’s gaze as she continued to tend to the plants. Cullen looked back towards Asha and felt a bit of fear rise from deep within his very soul for the strange elven mage. Carver, however, smiled softly at the woman he had finally come to see as a sister, who was as dear to him as Bethany had been. He had learned that despite how she tried to be seen as someone who didn’t care about things, he knew it was a faćade as he had learned that Asha was a gentle soul and was a very caring person who would listen to others when they just needed someone to talk to (the reason he knew that was because he had turned to her several times and she had always listened, and thus was now his singular most favorite mage in all the world). Suddenly she stopped humming as she shivered and he turned his gaze to the sky (along with Meredith and Cullen) and Carver frowned. A storm was approaching from the horizon over the sea and Carver just knew it would be a bad one, turning to the Knight-Commander he watched as she turned to Cullen and told him something which he nodded and left her side to do so. Carver watched as he went to the mages and informed them of something and watched as they looked to the sky before agreeing amongst themselves to do whatever Cullen said and still Carver watched his Knight-Captain as the man continued to walk around and inform the mages of what was coming before instructing them to head inside. When Cullen reached Asha, however, he had to carefully (as he did not wish to startle her) place his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him as Carver heard Cullen's words. "Finish what you are doing and head inside," She nodded as she finished what she was doing before she began to head inside with Carver following behind her. 

"What is her relationship with Ser Carver?" Meredith inquired the moment Cullen was back at her side. 

Cullen frowned as he watched Carver and Asha leave the garden and enter into the Gallows, "From what I understand, Asha came her with the Champion and Ser Carver during the Blight. I have spoken to Carver about his relationship with Asha and he claims that they have a strictly platonic relationship." Cullen explained as Meredith frowned. 

"Keep an eye on them," Was all she told him before they too headed inside after all of the mages were inside the building. Since the storm was coming in from the sea, ** _NO ONE_** would dare to attempt an escape as these kinds of storms had proven just too dangerous in the past for any such attempts. The last mage who had attempted it had been fried to a crisp because of the lightning and now that Meredith thought that over she also remembered that she had just been barely been stopped and pulled back by Asha who had felt the bolt incoming. Frowning to herself as she headed towards her office, Meredith shook her head and allowed the memory of that day to come to the forefront as she suddenly realized that since that day, Asha had never once dared to touch Meredith nor speak to her again. As Meredith went to her desk she stopped to read some paperwork, but soon her thoughts were interrupted when one of the younger Templars came to retrieve her due to something happening between the First Enchanter (A mage Meredith rarely if ever got along with) and one of the other mages, who, as it would turn out to be, was, in fact, Ashamaya as she profusely denied whatever it was that that the First Enchanter was trying to claim she did.

"When in the blazing void would I have time to do such a thing?!" Asha snarled not realizing that the Knight-Commander was standing at the door just watching. 

'then how do you explain the scars?"

Asha looked like she was about to just stop talking altogether but she rolled up her sleeves and Meredith saw scars (which were clearly a good many years old and were definitely signs of a rather nasty barn cat). "These scars are over fifteen years old! My great great grandmother's cat was a nasty little fucker and hated me for no reason I can name!" When the First Enchanter was about to speak something snide towards Asha, Meredith finally stepped in and interrupted him. 

"Let me see the scars." Both mages about jumped out of their skin the moment she spoke, but Asha complied and allowed Meredith to look the scars over carefully. Once the Knight-Commander was satisfied with what she saw she turned away and ordered that Asha be escorted to her office while she dealt with the First Enchanter. Asha for her part was swift to obey the Knight-Commander as she made it a point to _NOT_ piss the woman off anymore then what she already was on a daily basis thanks to the First Enchanter and as she followed the Knight-Lieutenant, Asha wondered what the First Enchanter had against her to do something as batshit insane as trying to claim her to be a Blood Mage when Asha knew for a fact that the _ONLY_ times she was out of sight of the Templars was when she was sleeping. There were, of course (because again, the privacy thing), separate washrooms for those male templars and male mages to keep them apart from the Female Templars and Mages so the chances of relationships between the two groups had a lower chance of forming but it still happened.

"Asha?" Cullen's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked towards him as he looked towards her worriedly, "Are you alright?" 

"I'll be fine," She told him and though he didn't exactly believe her, nor was he willing to push his luck as he knew she would speak of whatever was bothering her in time. She always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Asha having the scars from a nasty cat is actually based on the fact that my great-great-grandmother actually had a rather mean and nasty Siamese cat who hated everyone except for her. He especially hated me for a reason I STILL don't understand and I was so damn near scared to death of that cat that my grandfather (her grandson) would have to chase him away to another part of my great-great-grandmother's house JUST so I could walk through the living room without the fear of being randomly attacked by that cat.


	8. Seven

Asha awoke early one morning feeling as if a sumo wrestler was sitting on her chest and groaned. “Fuck my life...” she whined to herself as she remembered what that was usually a sign of. “Of all the times to get sick because of the stupid cold, why now...?” Asha looked out her window and groaned again. "That's why," she moaned as she noted how cold the day was going to be. Thanks to the rain a few days ago, it had created an increase of chill in the air and now Asha was going to be miserable for the next week, or rather a full month as the day after she felt like a sumo was sitting on her chest, her cold bit her in the ass, _**hard**_. Laying in her bed, she shivered endlessly as the fever ran its course through her system and made her life miserable beyond words. She had checked with the healer beforehand but the older woman had recommended letting the cold, or rather the flu as it had been revealed to Asha, run its course due to the simple fact that it had been so long since she was last sick, and now Asha was fighting with the fever that was keeping her down and out. She felt as if every part of her body was on fire, and every bone she had ached (not to include her ribs and breastbone as those felt beyond achy due to how harsh her coughing fits were), her lungs felt as if they would come up at any moment thanks to her coughing fits which had, just within mere moments, become violent and while Asha knew she needed to sleep, she struggled to sleep as she felt too achy to sleep yet was also just too tired to even try and move, thus she ended up sleeping fitfully. Not once, during the whole time she was sick, did Asha think to use her magic to attempt to lessen the effects of the illness she suffered with but it wasn’t like she could muster the energy or mana _to_ call up a spell at that time anyway as her mind was just too muddled by both fever and the medicine the healer was giving her. What she did realize was that during her illness, there was always, always, at least two templars present in her room consisting of either Carver and another Templar, Cullen and another Templar, or both Carver and Cullen. Asha knew it was a precaution on the Knight-Commander’s part (and of course the older woman would find time to check in, mostly to see if anything had happened but also to secretly check up on Asha as she knew that the flu was a miserable thing to go through for anyone, mage or not).

After Asha was fully recovered from her illness (though the coughing fits stuck around for a few days after) and a few more years had passed, Asha found herself walking into the Knight-Commander's office and watched as Cullen sighed before he spoke. "What did we do to have this craziness set upon us?" He inquired as Asha leaned against the desk and he looked up at her. 

"Nothing. We couldn't help what events took place to bring us to this point in our lives," She told him softly as he sighed and looked out towards the city. “Fate is a fickle and cruel mistress at times.” 

Cullen turned back to Asha to see that she was staring, unseeingly, outside. He had noted that she was having more and more days like this where she would just have a distant and unseeing gaze as she stood staring out the windows and it worried him greatly. “Asha?” 

“Hmn?” 

“Are you alright?” He inquired softly as she turned to look at him. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Its just that...” he didn’t want to put his foot where his mouth was but his fear for her was getting the better of him. “Ever since the...event... you’re starting to slowly become distant.” 

“What do you mean?”

Cullen sighed, “I mean... I’ve noticed that you are now starting to stare blankly out of the windows or towards the walls more often then you used to. Like your...” he could barely bring himself to say the next words, “Like the Fade is trying to drag you away from...” What he wanted to say but couldn’t was that he felt as if the Fade was taking her away from him.

Asha felt something akin to pain from a lash strike her heart as his golden eyes held worry and pain. Yes, he had told her of the dangers she would face as a “Dreamer”, had informed her that those like her usually never tended to live long lives and often died before reaching adulthood from either becoming abominations or being stolen away by the temptations of the Fade itself. But as she was already an adult (well at least physically, the mentally part was up for debate somedays), she was seemingly an exception to that rule though the tempations of the Fade where still there. “Normally, when I start doing that, its usually a sign of me being downright bored or just at a point of where I’m not feeling any feelings.”

“Its still frightens me,” Cullen told her softly as he approached her, “After what all has happened...If I-We-,” He caught himself quickly, ”If we lose you then we might lose the mages who so loyally follow you as well and I don’t know what I would do without your...um...” He lifted a gauntlet cover hand and rubbed the back of his neck as she raised a brow. 

“You won’t lose me any time soon. Of that I promise. It will take a lot more then some petty demons with their pitiful temptations to take me away.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” He smiled softly as she returned it. 

Asha smiled before she sighed and rubbed at her face with her own hand. ”I’ll see you later, Knight-Commander,” She watched him tilt his head to the side, ”I have to speak with a couple of the other mages about something, nothing bad I promise.” 

Cullen watched her as she walked away before she stopped at the door to his office to look back towards him and swore the smile she gave all but caused his heart to physically stop dead in its beats. Only two years had passed since the chantry had been destroyed. Only two years had slipped by and still, despite the many teaching of the chantry, Cullen had found that he had fallen hard for Asha though he still had not discovered if she reciprocated his feelings. Once she was gone he frowned as he remembered the fact that as of two years ago Asha’s phylactery had been destroyed along with all the others and thus that meant she was once more an Apostate Mage, and that worried him the most. _Maker, whatever it is you desire from me, just please allow Asha and I this one small thing. Allow us this strange friendship we have now._ He closed his eyes and begged in a prayer, before sighing as he opened them again. Some hours later however, found Cullen lifting his head from what he was looking over only to find his second walking in.

“Knight-Commander, there is a Seeker here to see you. She requests your presence as soon as possible.” The man frowned as Cullen wondered what the Seeker was in Kirkwall for. “You may also want to hurry.” 

“Why?” 

“She demanded to speak with Asha and that particular meeting is...its not going very well.” No more words needed to be spoken before Cullen thanked his second, a man by the name of Rylen who hailed from the Circle that was once located in the neighboring city of Starkhaven, and all but went racing down the hall to see if Ashae was okay. 

****

Asha clenched her jaw as she defiantly stared down the dark haired woman before her. “I do not fear you, Seeker. I do not need my magic to-!” 

“First-Enchanter Asha,” Cullen’s voice echoed into the room the moment he arrived. 

“Knight-Commander Cullen?” She inquired as he walked into the room looking as much like a true blue storybook knight as possible with how the streaming sunlight danced on his golden hair, and caused his grey armor to almost shimmer white. _Damn he looks good in armor. But how would he look in a tailored jacket, I wonder..._ she mentally shook herself as he finished his approach and began to speak with the Seeker Ashae had, only moments ago, been snarling at. After the situation was cleared up, Cullen was offered a place within the soon to be forming Inquisition and Ashae jumped on that immediately. “You should do it.” 

“But Ashae...” Cullen looked towards her worriedly. 

“Cullen, this is your opportunity to leave this,” Ashae waved around them, “all behind. To make a new life for yourself just like you once told me about.” 

“What about you? There is no one left for you here and if I leave...” The Seeker’s eyes narrowed as she saw it now but she could see also see that this was a conversation between Mage and Templar, not lovers. 

“If you leave, I will follow. Yes, there is nothing left for me here, but it will take _**YEARS**_ before this place will ever fully be recovered and even if I don't follow you, I, myself, will leave this city behind one way or another. Thanks to what that idiot Anders did, I don’t think mages will be welcome here for a long time coming. And from the way things are looking now?” Asha shook her head, ”neither will Templars and even if they are it will be with a lot of mistrust.” 

“But,” now his worry for her as a person was starting to come out, but a gentle smile from her seemed to calm him. 

“Don’t worry about me. You know well enough that I can handle myself if it comes down to a fight. I have my tricks, some you know of and others you don’t.” 

“But what if its a group of Templars?” 

“Go, Cullen. You need this.” Cullen frowned as she encouraged him to leave it all behind. 

“Not without you.” 

Asha sighed but then the Seeker spoke up. “So you are lovers?” 

Cullen remembered that the Seeker was still there and suddenly became defensive as he prepared to take a step forward as if wanting to protect Asha from the other woman. “No.” 

The Seeker didn’t seem to buy it for one heartbeat of a moment, but nor did she push the matter. ”First-Enchanter, where will you go once you do leave Kirkwall?”

Asha shook her head, ”I’m not exactly sure, my path in life has never really been clear to me but once I do leave here I will probably start my journey into trying to find any family I may have if any can be found.”

The Seeker frowned then, “Are you Dalish?” 

“If I am, I don’t know it.” 

”Then come with us to Haven, join with the Inquisition. You will have a place with us and maybe we can aid you in finding any family you may have.” 

”As much as I would love to accept your offer Seeker, that is something I must do on my own,” she frowned as Cullen turned to her with an almost pleading look. 

”At least come with us to Haven,” The Seeker started up then, ”You can begin your journey there from the safety of what is to be the Inquisition before setting out on the more dangerous path.”

As much as Asha wanted to argue that point, she saw Cullen’s pleading look and sighed. ”Alright, but once I leave to start on that more dangerous part of my journey, all I ask is to be left alone. I want nothing to do with the Inquisition after I start that path and in return, the Inquisition will have nothing to worry about from me. Is that good enough?” Asha inquired as the Seeker nodded. 

”I will agree to those terms and will speak with my colleague about your terms as well, though I do not know how she will take them.” 

”As long as I have my freedom to leave when I wish, I will be fine.” Asha told her as the Seeker nodded before turning to Cullen. 

”We will see you at the docks tomorrow, Commander?” She inquired as Cullen nodded before he decided to speak up about a secret only he and Asha knew at this time. A secret that had the Seekers brows skyrocket before she turned to Asha. ”You know of this?” 

”Yes, and I support his decision. After everything that’s happened...” Asha shook her head, ”Its another reason I am agreeing to go with you. I can make the potions that have been aiding him with the weaning process. I will not leave until after I see to him taking the final dose,” Asha turned to Cullen then, ”after that, it will be up to you to decide how badly you want to break away.” 

Cullen frowned but nodded in understanding. There was only so much she could do for him, and now that she had finally expressed, not only to him but the Seeker as well, her interest in trying to find any family she could possibly have wandering around Thedas, he knew that her aid would only come in the form of her support. What none of the three knew was that Asha wouldn’t need to go looking for her family, as somewhere in the far of lands of Ferelden and Orlais, her only remaining family was about to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming I know but my muses are misbehaving like children and I am helpless to defy them. Have a really late chapter. Next chapter will see a small prequel to the start of Inquisition. Let's just hope by then Cullen will finally work up the courage to admit how he feels about Asha to her because their antics are a pain in my... *walks away muttering things under her breath*


	9. Eight

Asha sighed as she leaned on the railing of the ship and watched as the waters of the ocean sparkled in the dying light of the setting sun. Feeling the breeze as it combing its fingers through her cropped short hair (Asha had finally decided that now would be a good time to cut her hair since shit had gone to hell) and she closed her eyes as a smile crossed her face before she reopened her eyes and looked to her taloned gloved hands. She had traded out her Circle robes (though she kept those in her pack in case she would have have need to change out her clothes for some ungodly reason) for a leather outfit that fit snugly against her body while still being loose enough to allow her to breath and of course, beings how she was, she had asked for a form of protective metal armor put on to it and thus not only did she had the taloned "fingers" on her gloves, she also had armor that went along her arms and up to her shoulders, some armor that acted as a breastplate, as well as some armor upon her legs that guarded her shins and upper legs (yes her knees too). Reaching a hand up, Asha scratched at an itch that had been annoying her for several moments and as she pulled it away she hit the top of the staff she wore upon her back. Looking back at it, Asha couldn't help but smile before she turned away to continue looking out over the ocean. The staff she wore had been a gift to her from Carver and how he had found the time, metal, wood and crystals to even make it eluded her, but she loved the staff nevertheless. It was just a bit longer then what she was tall, but had a blade at the end that mimicked the look of a really sharp spear, while a rawhide ribbon which was almost the same color as her eyes, was wrapped tightly around the staff near the top where a crescent moon shaped metal piece (which held roughly five or so small crystals) met another metal piece where the largest of the crystals was nestled comfortably. Thinking of Carver's reason (or rather the stumbled over excuse) as of to why he had given the staff to her, Asha couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. She had named the staff "Storm's Rage" due to the fact that it amplified her storm magic which was just as powerful if not more so then her healing magic and fire magic (she didn't mind that as she loved storms not just because of the smell of the rain alone but also because the lightning during a storm had fascinated her for many years of her life). "Asha?" The familiar voice that spoke up had her standing straight and she turned halfway to see Cullen walking up to her. 

"I see I'm not the only one to change out of the Chantry given outfits."

Cullen chuckled at that as he approached her, "Yes well. You know as well as I that since I stopped taking Lyrium it is better for me to just leave the Order altogether." He told her as she nodded before looking out over the sea. "Are you really planning on leaving Haven while you search for your family?" 

"Yes. It's bad enough that tensions are high enough as it is since the shit that happened in Kirkwall, I really don't think that the Templars and Mages there need me to add fuel to the fire. Plus with me being an elf, I really don't feel like being their "scapegoat" if they should feel the need to turn their anger on me for whatever reason suits their fancy." She told him never once looking away from the sparkling waters. Frowning, he knew that she was right but he, for some reason well beyond him, also didn't _WANT_ her to leave. For some reason he just could not explain to save his life, he **_WANTED_** Asha to remain by his side. To remain where he could always see and protect her, but he just couldn't find the courage to tell her that even while he stood next to her. "But I won't be leaving Haven for a while after we arrive there. I have to figure out where to start first and then go from there." Asha sighed as Cullen turned to her then. 

As if he had no control over what was happening to him, he suddenly asked her a question that had her finally returning her gaze to him. "If I asked you to return to Haven once you've found your family and spent time getting to know them...would you?"

"For you, yes. For any other reason? No." 

Cullen wasn't sure why, but hearing her admit to that made his heart feel like it was about to leap out of his chest. "Why for me?" he inquired as she smiled at him. 

"Because. I owe you my very life," Asha reminded him as she returned to leaning her arms against the railing. "Plus another reason that is all my own."  _I may have also developed the slightest crush on you._ She thought as she turned her head to look at him to see him stepping closer to her.

"What reason?" he asked with pure curiosity shining in his eyes, eyes that ranged from molten gold to the purest of honey and often reminded her of the lions of her world. 

"It's a childish one that's all." She tried to deflect the question but it became apparent to her that he didn't want her to. 

"Please tell me?" 

Asha turned away then with a sigh, "You're worse then Garrett's mabari, I swear." She huffed as Cullen smirked before he realized that whatever it was that she wasn't telling him had her slightly blushing. 

"How about an exchange then?"

"Oh?" Asha wanted to hear this.

"I tell you why I asked about you returning to me, and then you can tell me the reason you believe is so childish that you need to keep it secret?"

"Alright, sounds fair." To Asha it did sound fair. What Asha did not realize was that a very familiar dwarf (the one who had always been around Garrett Hawke) named Varric had nudged the Seeker who was with them and that now both he and the Seeker were watching Asha and Cullen with wonder. When Asha motioned for Cullen to go first, she stood straight to look up at him but before she could speak the words to tell him to go first, she felt one of his hands on her cheek and suddenly felt his lips claiming hers. Watching in surprise as his eyes closed, it took a moment for her brain to catch up to what was happening but by the time it did, her eyes where closed and her body was automatically responding to his sudden kiss. She felt one of his arms snake around her body to hold her close and, in turn, both of hers wrapped around his neck (by this time it could safely be said that Varric's and the Seeker's jaws had just figuratively hit the floor). Pulling away, Asha wasn't sure if her head was spinning due to the lack of air from kissing him or from the fact that she had just _KISSED a Templar,_  a Templar she just happened to have one hell of a crush on.

Smiling at the look she gave him, Cullen couldn't help but run his hand along her cheek in a gentle manner. "Your turn," he told her softly as she continued to try and wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"I don't think I need to. I think you just answered that for yourself." She explained as she let her hands fall onto the fur mantle around his shoulders. 

"Did I?" He smirked just a little as she looked up from where her hands rested and into his honey gaze. 

"Yes, you did." Asha heard him chuckle before his lips claimed hers once more. Just as before, his kiss was gentle but this time she could feel an underlying hunger. A need that he was holding back and Asha would be damned to hell and back if she allowed it to remain that way. Deepening the kiss Asha heard him give a slight moan and felt a shiver run down her spin before he pulled away to look at her with that same hunger he was holding back having risen into his eyes, giving him an almost feral look. 

"Don't tempt me, _mage_..." He growled low as she smirked up at him, a challenge in her gaze. A challenge he was sure to rise too with the way she worded her next sentence.

"Who says I need to tempt you, _Templar_?"  Asha pulled away from him to begin walking away but felt his hand grip her wrist. 

"Asha." Looking back towards him she saw the pleading look in his eyes that he had given before. "I don't want this to be..."

"I know, but I also know that you wouldn't let it be that way because that's not the kind of person you are, Cullen." She responded before he could say what he was trying to get out. Managing to free her wrist, Asha allowed her hand to take his and squeezed. "I'll be in my room with the door unlocked." she said nothing more before pulling away and this time actually managed to walk away and towards the door that would lead to the rooms they were all using for this journey to Cullen's country of birth. 

Watching this whole thing, Varric was beyond shocked now. "Well color me surprised..." He muttered as he watched Cullen debate with himself for several moments before the man disappeared down after Asha. "I never would have guessed that Curly and Asha would end up together." The Seeker, however, couldn't help but feel as if her heart would stop at any moment as she watched with an approving and tender gaze before returning to her usual scowling self while below the desk, Cullen had caught up to Asha and now they were entering her room, his lips on hers with the door being closed and locked behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the lack of posting on this story, the next chapter will be smut and a lot of it (like steamy "holy shit" worths of smut)


	10. Nine (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is smut. And a bit of fluff. But mostly smut. You have been warned.

Asha had just reached and opened the door to her room when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning her gaze to see who was coming her way she wasn’t surprised to see Cullen walking towards her in a hurried manner. Before she could ask him what was wrong, however, he was soon upon her and his lips stole hers with the hunger of a man who had just been told he could feast to his heart's desire (and that thought alone sent a shiver down her spine). Feeling him beginning to move forward, she backed up into her room with him never once breaking the kiss, even going so far as to close the door to the room with a boot so as not to break the kiss, and soon had her pinned to the closest wall as he soon reluctantly pulled away so they could catch their breaths. Turning away swiftly, Cullen locked the door to her room and just as quickly turned back to her to look her over. Her chest was heaving from being breathless due to how long the kiss had been and her lips were slightly swollen from how roughly he had kissed her, but her eyes sparkled with hunger. A hunger he recognized well as it was an echo of his own, and soon he returned to her to kiss her deeply again. Pulling away slightly to rest his forehead against hers he found himself removing his gloves and soon ran the tip of one along one of her pointed ears earning a small noise from her. ”I told you, mage. Do not tempt me. There are things I could do to you that will leave you begging for more. Have you whimpering with need. Have you pleading with me to thrust my throbbing cock into you over and over until I spill within you, claiming you for myself until you scream my name to the heavens.”

”What if that’s what I want?” Asha managed with a breathless voice as his golden eyes met her own blue ones. 

”Then I would deny you. I would torment you over and over until I know every inch of your body, know every little thing that could make you gasp out with need,” Cullen pulled away only to lean forward and kiss along her cheek before setting upon her ears which she had not been aware of being so sensitive to the nibbling bites he gave her as his teeth just barely graze them. What she was fully aware of was his sly and gloveless fingers running along her still clothed stomach only to slide down to the area between her legs where a need deep within her was pooling low now. Nuzzling her he spoke again, ”I will make you mine Asha. I will make it so you are never able to make love to another man without desiring MY touch. I will make you want only me and it will be me who claims your body and your sweet little core for myself.” Growling the words in her ear, Cullen could feel her starting to squirm as each word he spoke send a thrill through her which in turn caused the heat between her legs to grow in intensity as he began to rub at her leather pants. 

”Cullen...” She whimpered as her hands found the fur mantle around his shoulders and gripped tightly onto it as he trailed kisses from her ear down to her throat where he nipped carefully. 

”I am going to fill you until you can’t hold anymore of my seed and I will do so repeatedly until it is my child that take root within your womb. I will fill you each and every day and night until your belly is round and your breasts, your perfectly round and supple breasts, begin dripping with milk.” he began rubbing harder at her core and heard her moan with desire as he watched her eyes close. Pulling his hand away from where he was creating friction at her core he returned his lips to hers as his fingers undid her breeches before one of them snaked it way down to where her core was hidden from him by her lower lips. ”Maker! I’ve only begun and already your dripping wet with need!” he growled out as he parted her lower lips to begin running a finger through her slick. 

”Cullen... Please...” Asha whined much to his amusement. 

”Say my name again.” Cullen commanded her as she shivered at feeling his finger just barely enter her before pulling away again. ”Say my name.” 

”Cullen...” Ashae felt her head rest against the wall as he rewarded her obedience by sticking his teasing finger into her core earning a moan from her at the intrusion but kept his finger still. ”Gods Cullen, please! I-!” she gasped as he suddenly thrust his finger into her and her own fingers curled within the fur around his shoulders. Watching her with lust clear in his eyes, he soon added another finger before thrusting them into her core and watched as her back arched towards his body as he did so. He did this a few more times before stopping himself and earned a pleading whine from her, which was cut short as he once more thrust his fingers into her. Several more times he repeated that action, thrusting his fingers into her core only to deny her what her body now desperately wanted which in turn would earn him a whine he would cut short and he _enjoyed_ it. She was helpless to his desire, his whims, and it _thrilled_ him to no end. Not only did it prove to him that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but it also caused his pants to become uncomfortably tight as his already hard cock somehow grew harder at seeing how helpless even she was against their more baser desires. Wondering what she would look like when her denied orgasm would finally slam down on her, Cullen found himself thrusting his fingers deep into her core over and over cause her to mewl as she squirmed. ”Cullen... Oh, gods yes! Cullen....” she began saying his name over and over as if it were a prayer as he worked her furiously into an oversensitized state. Finally deciding to release her from the torment for the moment, he placed his thumb on her pearl that was nestled in her lower curls and rubbed circles with his thumb until he felt her body finally reached the point of where her walls suddenly clamped down on his fingers and with one last thrust of his fingers he curled the fingers within her and hit that sweet spot that sent her reeling into white as her orgasm finally claimed her. He saw her throw back her head and she _**howled**_ his name as her blue eyes closed as her end came down upon her like the ocean upon a ship in a raging storm and he groaned as he felt a shudder run through him. He hadn’t even been touching himself but he knew that there would be a wet spot upon his pants. Pulling his hand out from her core and out of her pants (only now was he realizing that she hadn’t worn smalls, which made him wonder but didn’t really care at that point) and licked her juices off his fingers to find that she tasted just as delicious as he had believed she would. Watching her as she slowly came back down to herself, he saw her blue eyes open and smirked when he saw the haze that he had brought on. ”That...” she barely managed as she struggled to catch her breath, ”was not fair, _Knight-Commander_.” She used his old title so easily and it caused his smirked to grow before she suddenly pounced on him as a wildcat would pounce on its prey. Knocking him to the ground as he barely caught her, she kissed him with as much desire and passion as she could muster and heard him groan as she took the reins now. 

Sliding her hands down to his pants, she had them undone swiftly and soon pulled away to free his throbbing cock. ”Asha what are you-?!” before he could finish his sentence, she took his cock in hand and began to rub at it while he gasped as he came to realize just how sensitive he was to her touch. ”Asha...” 

”You weren’t fair to me, now it's my turn to not be fair to you.” Asha replied as she continued to rub her hand up and down his thick shaft. ”But to where you have to make do with seeking ways to please me without magic,” she pulled away from his cock to call forth her magic and he watched with breath quickening as he watched (and felt) the Fade respond to her calling. He felt the lyrium, or what was left of it, ignite within his veins as it reached out towards her mana and felt the desire to cancel out her magic rise but held it back. Meeting her eyes, Cullen watched as she  smiled before her hand returned to his aching cock and gasped as he felt her wet yet warm (he had watched her call forth her much weaker winter abilities to her hands before summoning fire to them to melt the ice there) hand and it clasped around his shaft once more.

As she began to rub at it Cullen rested his head against the rug and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at her. ”Asha...” But she said nothing as her smirk turned into a wicked smile as she lowered her face to his cock and his eyes widened as he licked at the purple head she found there. Moaning as he felt little ”shocks” of her storm magic danced from where her tongue met skin (it wasn't enough to really do anything more to him then cause his eyes to partially close as she licked at him), having finished licking his seed off of his cock, he watched as she soon took it in her mouth and about lost it there. Groaning as he struggled to contain himself Cullen reached over to grasp her hair and took what he could of it into his fist (which he loosened a shade so as not to yank some out) while his other hand found purchase on the rug and began to claw into it as she bobbed her head up and down. Suddenly he swore as she took his balls into her free hand and pressed against the spot that would send him spiraling out of control, which was exactly what she wanted as she heard him roar out as she began swallowing the seed that came shooting out of his cock and she swallowed it all as greedily as a starving wolf would feast on a carcass. Once she was sure he was done, she pulled away (making sure to lick him clean at the head of his shaft) and watched as he struggled to catch his breath. Smirking as he lay there, Asha began to get up but it was swiftly apparent to her that Cullen was nowhere near finished with her as she suddenly found herself tossed over his shoulder before being tossed upon the bed and his lips crashed against hers with desperate need as hands worked to free the other of any and all articles of clothing and armor that was baring them from seeing the other as bare as the days they were born. Snarling with a feral look up his face, Cullen pulled away only long enough to throw his breastplate and other armor to the ground with a carelessness she had never before seen from him before setting upon her and all but ripping off her boots, pants, shirt and breastband, but as he did that she was eagerly attempting to also remove his clothing as desires flared in a fiery inferno neither had ever felt before. Before she knew what was happening and once they were a bare to each other as they days they were born, Cullen pinned her to the bed and stared into her eyes with a gaze that rivaled that of a lion. ”Stay.” He ordered her before dropping to a knee. Placing his arm on her stomach he pinned her to the bed and began kissing along her right thigh. ”Of all the people in the world you could choose to be with, you chose me. I don’t know if I should feel blessed or not.” He whispered against her skin before he returned to kissing along her thigh. ”I do know, however, that you need to be punished, mage.” 

”What are you-!” Asha gasped as Cullen took two fingers and, after parting her lower lips, shoved them into her core causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Cullen smirked as he watched her pink lips upon her face part while her eyes shut and soon began moving his fingers in and out of her. 

”You teased me and that was not a smart thing for you to do. Now I need to properly punish you for your actions and I think I will start with teasing you. Working you up until your end comes crashing down on you once more and then I will feast on your sweet-smelling nectar.” Cullen told her as he continued moving his fingers. Moving his head towards her core, he flicked out his tongue and tasted her and felt a shiver wrack her body as he did so. ”Just as sweet as before when I licked it off my fingers.” Again he flicked his tongue out but this time it was on that sensitive pearl that was nestled in her curls and heard her intake a hissed breath. Next time his tongue touched her skin it was everywhere but on the pearl as he continued to use his fingers to work her up to another orgasm. Watching her, Cullen swore at that moment there was no more beautiful of a sight then Asha flushing as he teased and taunted her into her end. Suddenly changing tactics, Cullen began nipping (carefully and gently) at her pearl and now she proved him right by _**begging**_ for him to fill her with his cock and it made him hard. ”Soon.” He promised as he felt her body preparing for an orgasm. Deciding that he had teased her enough, he suddenly thrust his fingers into her and curled them as he hit her sweet spot while suddenly closing his mouth around her pearl and sucking on it. 

”CULLEN!” Asha once more howled as Cullen turned to begin feasting on her just as greedily as she had on him if not more so. One he was finished, Cullen stood to move up along her body, planting small kisses along her stomach, breasts (which he stop to lavish with his attention as her dusky peeks had just been begging for it) collarbone, throat and then his lips found her and soon she was returning his kiss with a much passion as she could muster. ”You, ser, are a sneaky, sneaky, bastard.” 

Cullen chuckled before kissing her deeply, ”Apparently not as sneaky as you.” he replied before suddenly rubbing the tip of his cock in her juices. ”Have you ever had a lover before?” 

”You will be the first.” 

That gave Cullen pause. _He was to be her first lover?_ While a part of him rolled in the knowledge that he would be her very first, another part knew he also needed to be gentle as the first and only ”deflowering” for women was often slightly painful. ”I will try to be gentle.” he promised as he looked into her blue eyes before slowly, slowly, entering her after he had aligned himself, he felt her fingers dig into his arm as he watched her eyes close but as she was showing no signs of pain he continued to pierce her until he was fully sheathed within her. Forcing himself to remain still to give her the chance to adjust to him, Cullen closed his eyes as he rolled in the sensation of being within her, of being one with her in the most intimate of ways. When she gave an experimental rock of her hips, Cullen took that as a sign and pulled away partially only to thrust back in as their lips met with gentle kisses that soon turned fiery as need overthrew the slow pace he had set for them. Feeling one of her legs rise to wrap around him, Cullen reached back and helped it while placing his weight on the arm that was adding to hold him up. Once that leg was lifted and placed into position, Cullen and Asha began pulling away to kiss over and over as Cullen began to lose the gentle pace he had set for them originally. Each of his thrusts became harder and faster then the last and the noises that escaped Asha were like music to his ears, soon all that could be heard from then were the sounds of flesh against flesh and animalistic groans and growls as they made love to each other Cullen felt her back arch and used that to wrap his arm under her to hold her in the perfect position as he continued to thrust deeper inside of her. 

Feeling her end edging ever closer, Asha soon managed to speak but only just barely. ”Cullen I’m going to...” 

”Cum for me,” He told her softly before he somehow found a way to begin rubbing his thumb on her pearl. ”Let it wash over you.” he growled now as his own end began nearing. Giving a few hard thrusts, Cullen knew he wouldn’t last much longer and worked to bring her into her end. ”Cum for me.” he felt her walls suddenly clamp down upon his cock, hard, and found himself unable to hold back as her scream of pleasure from her orgasm came down upon her like the tide but her magic suddenly unleashed, and just as he sheathed himself fully in her as his own end ripped forth and he felt himself automatically cast a silence at her causing yet another orgasm to tear through both of them as his seed shot deep into her waiting womb, twice more they would find their ends, twice more he would cast a silence at her causing her to cry out his name as she felt pleasure unlike anything she had ever known (which was the truth as until this night she _HADN’T_ know anything like this) and Cullen found it to be almost heavenly as he claimed her womb for himself. Pulling out of her for the last time, Cullen collapsed on the bed beside her and was panting as he fully came to realize what he had done. ”Asha are you alright?” 

”I’ll be fine.” She told him just as out of breath (if not more so) as he was. ”Though I could do without being silenced three or four times in a row next time.” she teased as he chuckled. Kissing each other softly, there was no heated passion behind these soft meeting of lips. Only gentleness and care. ”I love you.” 

Cullen looked at her as she realized she had admitted that out loud. But then he smiled upon seeing the blush on her cheeks and kissed her softly once more. ”I love you too,” he rubbed his nose against hers and watched her smile at the silly gesture. ”Now come here so we can sleep and so that you can regain your mana.” he pulled her close and she happily cuddled into his embrace as their eyes closed. As they fell into the depths of the fade, Cullen was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn’t haunted by nightmares for the first time in years, and Asha found that her sleep, which was normally draining, was finally refreshing as she dreamed of what she wanted her future to be like.


End file.
